The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, forming multi-sheet printed products, especially newspapers and magazines.
To form multi-sheet printed products, such as newspapers and magazines, it is already known in this technology to withdraw individually printed sheets from stacks and to place them upon one another. In order to be able to bring the individual sheets in the correct position upon one another there is required a correspondingly great expenditure in machinery and control equipment.